Dragon Scales Stones
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: 4 more stones that transform the guys into Dinos, their ears are animals, and being scared and cures them. And the A.D.R. is up to their old tricks. Will this madness end?
1. Dino Diaster

Dino Disaster

The Guys are in museum look at Don's favorite thing: Dinosaurs, but the A.D.R are there making trouble again and in the mist of this Everyone but Don are turned into Dinos. Will the guys stop the A.D.R or will they create a big mess.

I don't own anything but museum curator and the guard.

To be continued…

"Wow, this is cool." Don exclaims excitedly. "I love Dinosaurs."

"But the last time we came to museum we were transported to our world's past." Mikey says flatly.

"Jeez, you guys get into the weirdest trouble." Kuwabara says.

"I thought you guys got into the weirdest stuff like the Dark Tournament."

"Yeah, but not compared to what you guys get into."

"Well, what's so great about creatures that live long ago?" Hiei says in a bored voice.

"Well, Dinosaurs lived long ago and they were the first creatures on Earth." Kurama explains

"Funny, I thought the humans were the first."

"No, Dinos were." Don says.

Meanwhile

"This is so cool!" Bongo exclaims with excitement.

"Well, there's a bones coming of a rare Dino are coming and we're going to steal it, Mates." Hang Roo exclaims.

"Yessss, and there are The Dragon Ssscales Ssssstonessss here too." Snake Eyes exclaims.

"We already got them." Dingo Starr points out.

"And look a bonusss the Detectivess and Turtlesss are here." Snake Eyes exclaims.

"We can use the Bronze Dragon Scale Stone on them." Dingo Starr exclaims sinisterly.

They use the Bronze Dragon Stone which glows and release some globs and the globs snuck upon the guys except Don and transforms into…

"Guys, we have a problem." Don exclaims.

"What?" The 7 asks confused.

"You guys are Dinosaurs." Don says.

"Why does this happen to us." Mikey exclaims flatly.

The 7 were the following Dinos

Yusuke- Triceratops

Leo- Coelophysis

Kuwabara- Brontosaurus and Ankylosaurus mix

Mikey- Anatosaurus

Hiei- Tyrannosaurus

Raph- Raptor

Kurama- Diplodocus

And the people started scream and running out the museum.

"Oh-no the Dinosaurs have come to life." The Museum Curator screams in panic.

"I got it, boss." The Guard says who was also afraid.

"Great, now we're scaring people." Yusuke exclaims flatly.

"And the A.D.R is involved." Don informs.

"That's it!" Kuwabara exclaims angrily. "When get my "tail" on the A.D.R, they'll regret it!"

"Not If I butt them first, Kuwabara." Yusuke exclaims angrily.

"What are they looking for this time?" Leo asks.

"I think I know." Don exclaims.

"What is, Donny, so I can crush the A.D.R" Raph exclaims excitedly.

"Uh, Raph, you're the smallest of the guys." Don informs. "But Hiei can crush them since he's bigger."

"Oh that's great idea, Donatello." Hiei says in a sly tone.

"No, Hiei." Don exclaims. "You, Kuwabara, Kurama, Mikey, Leo and Yusuke stay here, me and Raph will bring them to you."

"Ok, that's even better." Hiei says.

Meanwhile

"We got the bones, now let's go." Dingo Starr says.

"Ok." The other A.D.R says.

"Not so fast, A.D.R." Don exclaims.

"The Ssssmart Turtle and the red turtle Raptor." Snake Eyes says.

"It's Mr. Raptor to you." Raph exclaims as he roars.

"A little Raptor doesn't scare us, mate." Hang Roo says in unnerving tone.

"Oh-no, what about a Brontosaurus with the Ankylosaurus's spikes." Don exclaims as Kuwabara shows up.

"A Bronto with spikes?" Dingo asks nervously seeing Kuwabara.

'What about a Triceratops with a bad attitude." Don exclaim as Yusuke came out with Kurama, Mikey and Leo behind him. "What about Angry Diplodocus, an angry Anatosaurus or an angry Coelophysis."

"They d-d-d-don't scare us, mates." Hang Roo says in nervous voice seeing them.

"Then what about the most ferocious Dino that ever lived the: The T-Rex A.K.A Tyrannosaurus Rex." Don says as Hiei came out.

"Bye!" The A.D.R screams in panic as they ran in panic and left the bones and the White Dragon Scale Stones.

"Hey, guys, look what they left?" Don says as he sat the White Dragon Scale Stones down and a big glob grabbed the 7 and turns them back.

"Ok, back to the Dinosaur exhibit." Don exclaims as he was pulled by Kuwabara.

"Sorry, Don." Kuwabara says. "The guys had enough of Dinos for one day."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Don says as the other laugh.

To be continued…

Up next: The guys have an "ear" full of trouble.


	2. Eerie Ears Caper

Eerie Ears Caper

I don't own anyone but the A.D.R and the people

The A.D.R. is after a powerful Diamond and The 8 try to stop them but they have a problem: an "earful" of it. Will the 8 let their ears embarrass them?

"A relaxing day for once." Yusuke says relaxed.

"Yep, a good day." Mikey says.

"And we can do what ever we want." Don says.

"Whatever we want!" Kuwabara and Mikey says excitedly as they played videogames.

"In the news today." A Female Journalist reports. "The Diamond of Vexus is being shown tonight at the museum."

"The Diamond of Vexus," Don explains. "The most powerful Diamond in the world."

"What makes it so powerful, Don?" Raph asks.

"When it lines with the Earth and Demon World power it makes anyone into demon." Kurama explains.

"I think the A.D.R is going after that." Hiei says.

"I have a feeling too." Kurama says.

Unknown to them there was a glob coming for them

"Guys, I have a feeling that we're being watched." Kurama says as the glob fell on top of them.

"Ew," Mikey says disgusted. "Hey, guys, nothing happened."

"That's great." Leo says calmly.

"I guess that was a dud…" Raph says as he grew Rhino ears.

"Raphie, you got ears." Mikey screams.

"EARS!" Raph screams.

"Rhino's ears…" Kuwabara says as he grew bull's ears.

"Kuwabara." Mikey yelps.

"Don't tell me, Mike." Kuwabara yelps.

"Well, I can't believe this I think this is…" Hiei says annoyed as he grew rabbit ears.

"Hiei," Mikey yelps as he grew elephant ears.

"Oh, Mike." Kuwabara squeaks.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh." Mikey screams. "I have elephant ears and Kurama has pig ears."

"Yes I do." Kurama replies calmly.

"Hey, Donny, you got Monkey ears." Mikey exclaims.

"And I have dog ears." Yusuke says flatly. "And Leo's got…"

"No, I can't have these ears." Leo screams.

"He's got dragon ears." Yusuke says in calmly.

"The A.D.R is up to their old tricks." Leo says.

"But we got to hide our ears." Mikey exclaims.

"I know what they're after." Don exclaims.

"The Diamond of Vexus." The 8 say flatly.

With A.D.R

"That was a great idea for us to put the Gold Dragon Scale Stone in those idiots lair." Dingo Starr says while laughing.

"Yesss it wasss." Snake Eyes says slyly.

"Now it's embarrassing for those fools" Bongo says while laughing.

"Now let's get that Diamond, Mates." Hang Roo chirps.

Meanwhile

"Now, we got a disguise on." Mikey says.

"Mike, this is stupid." Kuwabara says annoyed.

"But this is the best costume ever."

They got to the museum

"Ok, we're here and there's the A.D.R with the Diamond." Mikey says.

"Let's go before I kill someone." Hiei says annoyed.

"Don't Hiei." Kurama says calmly as the costume came off and their ears show.

"People are laughing, Mike." Kuwabara growls angrily.

"Well, mate, our big eared friends are here." Hang Roo exclaims bring more attention the 8.

"We came to stop you from stealing the Diamond." Leo says embarrassed.

"Not with those ears." Dingo Starr laughs.

"Those ears?" Mikey says calmly as he others realize their ears grew with in embarrassment. "Guys, don't feel embarrass. Beside their ears and tail are even weirder."

"Yeah." Kuwabara says slyly. "Why their ears have goofiness to them."

"No, ours don't, I mean." Dingo Starr exclaims.

"Got ya." Mikey says slyly.

"What!" Hang Roo says as the diamond and White Dragon Stone were gone."

"Uh-oh we're toast." Bongo says.

"Yes, you are." Yusuke says slyly.

"Bye." The A.D.R says as they ran off.

"Now that we got the wwwwhite…" Mikey says as he drops the White Dragon Scale Stone down a drain.

"Mikey!" Everyone screams.

"Sorry." Mikey says.

"We got to find it." Don says in panic.

To be continued…

Next: The 6 are 'scared' silly


	3. Extreme Panic Frenzy

Extreme Panic Frenzy

The 6 are scared out of their minds and it's driving Kuwabara and Mikey insane. Every time the guys get close to the A.D.R, A.D.R scares the 6 silly. Will the 6 get over their fear or will Kuwabara and Mikey lose their sanity?

I don't own anyone but the A.D.R

The A.D.R was in their hide out.

"I can't stand it, mates." Hang Roo says. "Every time we plan a heist, those detectives and turtles ruin it."

"I have an idea." Snake-Eyes suggest. "Let'ssss usssse the sssssilver dragon sssscale sssstone to make them afraid of ussss."

"Good Idea." Bongo and Dingo Starr say.

With the guys.

"This is the best monster movie ever." Mikey says.

"Ok, what's it called?" Kuwabara asks.

"Killer's Monster." Mikey replies.

"Cool." Kuwabara says.

15 minutes later

"Is it over?" Mikey asks frighten

"No!" Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

Someone turns it off.

"Who turned it off?" Mikey asks still frighten.

"I did." Kurama says.

"Oh, we weren't scared." Kuwabara says.

"Yeah, we were playing hide behind the couch." Mikey says.

"Face it, you two." Raph says. "You're scared of monster movies."

"Are not!" Kuwabara and Mikey say.

"Are too!" Raph says.

"You fools are!" Hiei says making it a point.

Kuwabara and Mikey growl.

"And Mikey lost the white Dragon Scale Stone." Yusuke points out.

"I said I was sorry!" Mikey exclaims.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your spat." Koenma says. "But the Animal Demon Robbers are causing trouble by a rental store."

"Ok, we'll go." Leo says.

The guys got to the Rental Store.

"All Right, A.D.R." Yusuke says.

"Well, well if it isn't our favorite mates, mates." Hang Roo says.

"Stop what you're doing, A.D.R" Leo says.

"Ok, we'll stop." Bongo says as Dingo Starr threw the Silver Dragon scale Stone and the globs come out and covered the 6.

"Ha, nothing happened." Raph says.

"Oh, really." Dingo Starr says.

"BOO!" Hang Roo says.

Yusuke froze, Hiei shivered, Kurama panicked, Leo gulped, Raph shook, Don paralyzed in fear.

They ran off in fear and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama jumped on Kuwabara and Leo, Raph and Don Jump on Mikey resulting in both of them falling down.

"See ya, Mates." Hang Roo says as the A.D.R escapes.

"Guys are you ok?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yes, but I felt strange when that happened." Kurama says confused.

"We all did." Don replies calmly.

"I think the Silver Dragon Scales Stone did something to us."

"I wonder what it did." Mikey asks.

With the A.D.R

"Now that those fools are affected by the silver dragon scale stone, we can rob anywhere we want." Dingo Starr says.

"Yes, we can, mate." Hang-Roo says.

"Where do we rob next?" Bongo asks.

"The Diamond of Kylix is in a museum." Snake-Eyes say.

"Then that's what we'll rob, mates." Hang Roo says.

With the Guys

"Man, let's watch Killer's Monster again." Mikey says.

"Ok." Kuwabara says.

"Sorry, guys," Koenma says. "But the Animal Demon Robbers are robbing the Kingdom Museum for its Diamond.

"Ok, we'll go." Mikey says.

The guys got to the museum.

"Where is the A.D.R?" Yusuke asks.

The Guys heard a hissing sound.

"What was that?" Yusuke gulps.

"It's just the snake statue." Mikey says. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"We're ok." Leo says frighten.

They heard the same sound.

"I am the Snake God: Reptilas and you all shall pay." Snake-Eyes pretend. "Especially, you, detectives and turtles."

A yellow streak strangely was on the 6's backs and they jumped on top of Kuwabara and Mikey again and those two fell again with the others in hand.

"Guys, stop that!" Kuwabara screams. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Sorry, Kuwabara and Mikey." Don says frighten from Snake-Eyes.

"Even Hiei and Raph are scared." Kuwabara whispers to Mikey.

"That's the oddest part." Mikey whispers back.

"I think I know what the Silver Dragon Scale did to them."

"What did it do to them?"

"It made them scared of A.D.R." Kuwabara replies calmly.

"What do you mean?" Mikey retorts. "The A.D.R don't scare us nonetheless them."

"But didn't you see how scared they were when Hang Roo said BOO!" Kuwabara retorts back.

"Oh, yeah." Mikey says calmly.

"I hate to interrupt your thought Kuwabara and Mikey but the Animal Demon Robbers got the Diamond and now are going to get the Ruby of Bythesis." Koenma says.

"Ok. Let's go, guys." Kuwabara says as he and Mikey lead and the others followed.

At the other end of the Museum

"Snake-Eyes, that was the perfect scare." Dingo Starr says excited.

"Now it's my turn to scare them." Bongo says excitedly.

The guys come in

"We're ok, Kuwabara and Mikey." Raph says still frighten.

"Not the way you all are now the Dragon Scale Stone made you guys scared." Mikey replies.

"It's not true." Hiei denies.

"Then why are you and Raph shivering?" Kuwabara asks as he saw Hiei and Raph shiver.

"It's cold." Raph denies.

"It's not cold." Mikey replies.

The Guys hear roaring

"What was that?" Kurama asks frighten.

"It's one of the A.D.R." Mikey says.

The Roar gets thunderous. The 6 turn white as sheets and run to Kuwabara and Mikey and jump on them for the 3rd time. Kuwabara and Mikey fall again.

"That's it! I have had it!" Kuwabara screams. "If you guys don't get over this fear of the A.D.R…"

"Uh, Kuwabara…" Mikey says as points that the others were gone.

"Oh great." Kuwabara says flatly. "The Guys have chickened out."

"The A.D.R's gone again." Mikey says.

"Hey, where are the others?" Koenma says.

"Don't ask." Kuwabara says annoyed.

"I know where the A.D.R went." Koenma says. "Their Hideout."

"Ok we'll go there as so as we find the chickens." Kuwabara says as he and Mikey try to find the others.

At the A.D.R's hideout

"We have what we want." Dingo Starr says.

"Not so fast, A.D.R!" Kuwabara says.

"Well, it's the 2 comedians." Bongo says. "Where are your wimpy friends?"

"We're right here." Yusuke gulps.

"BOO!" Dingo Starr says.

The 6 go into the worst freak out ever.

"We can't do it." Leo says petrified.

"We're too scared." The 5 says fearful.

Just then the white Dragon Scale Stone appears and glows and the big white glob grab the 6 and change them back.

"Uh-oh, mates, we'd better run." Hang –Roo says in worried tone as he the other A.D.R ran off.

"That's right you better run!" Yusuke screams angrily as he and the other 5 chase the A.D.R."

Later

"We caught them finally." Yusuke says.

"Thank you." Mikey says relieved.

"We'll get out of here." Dingo Starr exclaims.

"Not likely." Koenma says.

"Now the Kingdom Heart Crystals and The Dragon Scales Stones are out of enemies hands." Leo says.

"You guys got another mission." Koenma says. "A B-Class Demon and a foot solider have been spotted."

"Let's go." Yusuke and Leo say as the others followed.

The End.


End file.
